Bad Habits
by LasVegasSarah
Summary: A Sequel to People Usually Pay For What They Like. I threw a Wendy-Shaped spanner in the works, I'm sorry! There's a date, and a little creepiness, which I'm sure I'll fix another time!


**Hey! There was such a good response for People Usually Pay For What They Like, so I decided to write a sequel! :D Again, it's only a one-shot, and I apologise profusely, but I threw a Wendy-Shaped Spanner in the works! Enjoy!**

It had been a fortnight since the female CSI's illicit afternoon together. Neither woman had spoken of it since, but both women hadn't another thought in their mind, which of course was beginning to cause cracks in their usually very calm exteriors.

Sara opened her locker and received a familiar smell in return. She searched out the source of the fragrance and smiled when she eventually put her hand on it. A small cardigan weaved it's way out from beneath her change of clothes and found its way to Sara's face. She took a deep breath and savoured the fragrance of the older woman on the cardigan, knowing that eventually the sweet scent of her perfume and arousal would be too faded to smell anymore. Upon hearing voices in the corridor she stuffed it back into her locker just in time to see Catherine and Wendy enter the locker room.

'Yeah!' Catherine grinned, 'Let's do it!' she touched Wendy's forearm gently and glanced to Sara's position cautiously.

'Great. I've been _dying_ to try their teriyaki!' Wendy grinned nodding to herself.

'Just give me five minutes to change and sort everything on my desk to some semblance of order and I'll meet you outside.' Catherine said as she unbuttoned her shirt, looking behind until she received a nod of agreement from Wendy. When she turned back to her locker, she caught a glimpse of Sara's hardened face and cold eyes looking right at her in the mirror. Stopping for a second, she looked back at the brunette, making eye contact until she turned away. Sara quickly picked up her bag and left the locker room, without looking back and headed for her Tahoe in the parking lot. If she'd looked back, she'd have seen a look in Catherine's eyes that could have changed everything. A languishing, lugubrious melancholy look, expansive cerulean blues that told a story of heartache.

Once inside the truck, she unzipped her bag quickly and took out her faithful hip flask; a sturdy silver and leather vintage, and a packet of cigarettes. Taking a large swig from her flask, she contorted her face as she swallowed the amber liquid and took a deep breath afterwards before lighting a cigarette and enjoying the first drag.

These were bad habits she'd long kicked, but had resurfaced exactly a fortnight ago when she had realised her fling with the strawberry blonde had meant more to her than it had Catherine. She flicked the stereo on and changed tracks until she found something suitably akin to her emotions. Sinking her head back in the seat and closing her eyes, she took a second draw from her cigarette, savouring the dark brown taste. She held back tears, she didn't want to see her own weakness. She'd always been strong; she'd always been forced to be strong, but now she felt her world crumbling around her. The strawberry blonde had always been the main focus of her fantasies, but taking that step into reality with her only two weeks previous had ruined her fantasies and opened her eyes to what her life could be like. It was everything she wanted.

She opened her eyes just in time to see Wendy climbing into Catherine's truck.

'Table for two, please.' Catherine drawled before being lead to a table near the window. Pulling out a chair, she beckoned for her brunette friend to sit before taking her own place opposite and retrieving a menu.

'It all looks so good!' Wendy smiled.

Catherine raised her eyes and smiled seductively at the younger woman over the top of her menu. She said nothing until she caught Wendy's attention.

'Yes it does.' she almost whispered with a hint of lust earning her a raised eyebrow and bashful smile in return. 'So,' Catherine coughed before continuing, 'Tell me about Hodges.'

Wendy coughed and laughed all at once and shook her head in bewilderment.

'Straight to the point!' She chuckled.

'I'm not known for pussy-footing.' Catherine winked. The double-entendre wasn't missed and Wendy blushed an acceptable shade of crimson.

'Ok,' she began, 'so we spend a lot of time together, and we have a lot in common, but that's all it is. He's misunderstood, a nice guy really, but I'm not interested in him.'

'Good.' Catherine replied with a small smile.

'So,' Wendy grinned, 'What about Sara?'

It was Catherine's turn to cough.  
>'What about Sara?'<p>

'You don't think you hid it that well , do you?' Wendy laughed with a little concern.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Catherine tried, unconvincingly.

'Ok Catherine, clearly a sore note," the brunette rolled her eyes.

'No,' Catherine leant across the table and placed a hand on Wendy's, 'it's just, well, why would Sara be of any interest to me? I'm having dinner with you.' Catherine smiled widely, hoping that she'd managed to avoid the question coming up again. It was clear Sara had only been interested in her for the sex, and she'd just have to deal with that. The sex had been good, mind-blowing even, but that's all it had been, even if she had wanted more.

The brunette blushed and hung her head. 'Hey,' Catherine giggled lifting up the younger woman's face 'Can I kiss you?'. Wendy nodded slowly, a coy smirk dancing on her lips.

Sara watched as their lips met across the table, and took another large swig from her flask. She started her engine and took off angrily, unaware of where she was going, but knowing she had to get away.

She tore down roads, passing buildings and parks as she went until there was no more civilisation. Until there was nothing.

She was surrounded by desert when she eventually stopped the Tahoe and got out. She raised her face to the desert sun for a moment before letting out a scream of frustration and collapsing to her knees.

'Did you have a nice day?' Sara asked biting her tongue as she poured herself some coffee in the break room. The socially awkward Wendy smiled as she remembered her day with Catherine.

'Yeah, I did actually.' she grinned to herself.

'Hey! What's that smile about?' Greg giggled like a child.

'I had a date.' Wendy smiled proudly.

Sara took a deep breath and forced down the anger that bubbled in the pit of her stomach, she had to know more. She was disturbingly intrigued by the idea of Catherine's date with Wendy. She probed further.

'With who?' she asked, already knowing the answer of course.

'Oh, no one you guys know.' Wendy brushed off.

'I guess it went well then?' Greg winked.

'What makes you say that?' Wendy asked curiously.

'The fixed smile and glowing skin hides nothing!' Greg laughed excitably.

'Well,' Wendy smirked, 'a woman doesn't tell.' she received a grin in return, 'but it was definitely... Fun.' she winked.

Sara left the break room unable to decide if she needed to put her fist through a wall or break down into tears. She certainly knew what 'fun' meant, but she didn't dare think about how long their 'fun' had lasted or if there was to be an encore. She found herself hiding her face in the secret cardigan in the locker room. There were no more tears to cry, but her body was certainly trying. She sensed someone else's presence and looked up only to find the one woman she didn't want to see.

'Is that my cardigan, Sara?' the older woman asked carefully.

'Uh,' Sara looked down at the offending garment, 'yeah, I found it the other day, I brought it in for you.' she lied.

'it's been two weeks, the cardigan was on the balcony, you didn't find it the other day did you?' Catherine raised a sceptical eye brow, her maternal tone seeping through her words.

'What are you suggesting?' Sara became defensive, standing to tower over Catherine.

'I don't know, tell me what I've just seen and I may be able to tell you what I'm suggesting!' Catherine yelled back.

'I don't have to listen to this.' Sara tried to push past but received a forceful shove into the lockers opposite.

'Why were you crying into my cardigan?' Catherine asked calmly, holding Sara against the locker.

'I wasn't.' Sara avoided eye contact.

'Sara, I watched you for two and a half minutes.' The older woman sighed.

Sara huffed and looked at the floor.

'You know what?' Catherine punched the locker, millimetres from Sara's head causing Sara to flinch, 'Fuck this.' Moving away from Sara she grasped at the cardigan and walked backwards. 'This is too weird. And to think, I actually wanted a relationship with you; creep.'

With that Sara was alone again.


End file.
